


baby's first salmon ladder

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: little tommy queen inherited his father’s athleticism and that’s not a good thing. especially when his mother felicity is trying to multitask managing the comms and watching her son in the bunker.





	baby's first salmon ladder

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is all ale and nikki’s doing. started off with a tweet about young boy doing a plank and it spiraled from there. also, hello, i wrote another thing and i hope you enjoy.

Felicity Queen has put up with a lot when it comes to her husband’s ideas, there was leaving to fight Ra’s on a mountaintop, going undercover with the League of Assassin, dating the Huntress and many, many, more but this one just takes the cake. It all started around the time her beautiful boy, little Tommy Queen started crawling at 6 months and it was all downhill from there.

\----------

  
Tommy Queen wasn’t always a troublesome boy, but her little boy had inherited his father’s athleticism as well as his mother’s intellect. And that made for a very dangerous combination. Often Felicity or Oliver would set Tommy down to perform a task and as soon as their eyes were off of him, the boy had managed to crawl himself to the other side of the room or was already in the next room. That’s when they, alongside John and Curtis had helped install safety gates around their home and the bunker for when Raisa, Lyla, or Will were too busy to watch Tommy.The gates were working well, Oliver or Felicity could place Tommy down and no longer worry that they would find their son halfway across the room when they looked back. Oliver and Felicity were at peace, or as close as they could get being a mayor and CEO power couple by day, partners in vigilantism by night, and being full-time parents to a rambunctious toddler and a young teenage boy. But then Tommy had taken his first steps at 11 months and had fully adopted his father’s ninja skills.

\----------

  
Oliver, being the proud father of a little mini-ninja decided it was best to nurture and grow Tommy’s athletic abilities. His playtime with Tommy involved what Oliver called “Daddy & Me” workouts where Oliver would show Tommy how to do a plank or have him do sit ups or place him on his back while Oliver did push-ups. Tommy loved their little workouts and even more so when his older brother Will joined in to stay in shape for baseball season. Oliver decided to take it a step further. What started out as innocent bragging of his kid to Team Flash during his last visit to Central City escalated into him and Cisco texting each other back and forth on a secret project. While Felicity could easily hack his phone and find out the secret her husband has been hiding, she let him have his fun and knew in due time he would tell her.

\----------

  
After a long day at her company, Felicity had headed to the bunker to see how the team was faring catching this new drug lord off the streets. As soon as the elevator doors had opened, she spotted her husband standing right in front of her station with a wide smile on his face.

Felicity walked up and gave him a quick kiss, “Hi.”

“Hi.” He said, still smiling. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Oliver added.

He grabbed his wife’s hand and dragged her near the training mats when she spotted their little boy in the playpen they usually had around for when they had to keep Tommy with them. Felicity walked up to the playpen and Tommy turned his head from his toys and spotted his mother.

“Momma,” Tommy squealed.

“There’s my beautiful boy.” Felicity said while picking her son up to put in her arms.

“I missed you so much. Now, what’s this surprise you and Daddy have for me? Do you know, Tommy?” She asked while placing kisses all over her son’s head.

“Dadda ladder” he replied back and started making excited noises and pointing his finger to the salmon ladder placed by the training mats. That’s when she spotted her husband standing at the edge of the training area where the safety gates were placed and spotted the most curious object. In front of the salmon ladder she oh so, enjoyed seeing her husband execute, she saw what appeared to be another salmon ladder but minuscule....almost as if it was toddler sized.

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him in confusion, and asked: “Oliver, what’s this?”

Smiling, Oliver responded, “This is the little project Cisco and I have been working on. I call it ‘Baby’s First Salmon Ladder.’ It’s for Tommy.”

Felicity nodded her head. “Not that I don’t appreciate you wanting our son to follow in your footsteps, but isn’t this kinda dangerous for a 18-month-old boy?” she asked.

“That’s why I worked on it with Cisco, he handled the equipment, and I handled the child safety. But Felicity, you gotta see this, he’s a natural.” He said.

Oliver motioned with his hands, “Tommy, come here. Come to dadda.”

Tommy started squirming in Felicity’s arms, signaling he wanted to get down and Felicity gently lowered him down. Tommy started charging towards his father and stopped at the mini salmon ladder. Oliver stepped over the safety gates and readied himself on his own salmon ladder.

Oliver called to Tommy, “Okay, buddy, just like Daddy. Follow Daddy.” as Oliver thrust himself forward and pushed the bar onto the next rung.

“Just like that.” Oliver said. Watching his father, Tommy walked up to his ladder and raised his hands. Felicity’s instincts kicked in and she worried about her son’s safety and took a step forward. Then it happened. Tommy secured his hands onto the rung with the help of extra adjustments set to ensure his safety and jumped up. It took him a few jumps but their little boy had moved himself up to the next rung. Tommy jumped down and stood, squealing in excitement.

Oliver jumped down off the ladder and over the gate and sat down in front of his son. “Way to go, buddy.” He said as he rubbed his stubbly beard over his face, causing their little boy to burst out into laughter. Felicity walked up to her boys and sat down beside Tommy who was now looking at his mama.

“See, Felicity,” Oliver said, “nothing can go wrong.”

Famous last words.

\----------

  
Later that week, the whole team was out ready to bust this new drug lord. Raisa had taken a short vacation to visit her sister in Keystone and Will was at a sleepover with some of his friends from the baseball team, leaving Tommy with Mommy Overwatch. She had placed the young boy in his playpen 20 minutes ago but he was getting antsy and started wailing, “Up mama up. Want out, Tommy want out.”

Felicity, finding a moment’s rest in watching the security footage of the team got out of her chair and headed towards her little boy. “Okay, okay, Mommy’s coming,” she replied. She needed Tommy quiet and occupied if she wanted to give the team her 100% focus or else things could go wrong.

She picked Tommy up and out of the playpen and grabbed his Mr. Square Bear and some of his toys and placed them in the center of the training mats. “Tommy good now?” she asked her baby boy. He replied with giggles and squeals as he started to crawl to his toys and play with them.

Oliver’s voice came on the comms. “Overwatch, what do you see?” Quickly, Felicity sped over through the safety gate and locked it and went back to her computers.

“Give me a minute. Your son was being antsy and didn’t wanna be in his little playpen anymore.” Felicity quipped. Felicity turned on the cameras in the bunker and displayed them on one of her monitors so she could still keep an eye on her son while her back was turned to him and looked at the footage of the team out in the field.

“Why is he always my son when he’s in trouble?” Oliver asked.

“Pretty sure it’s those Queen genes, Green Arrow.” Felicity remarked. “And not the ones that make your butt look good.”

John coughed, and replied: “Comms are open, Overwatch.”

Felicity made a small noise, “Oh, sorry, Spartan. My bad.”

Felicity could see on the footage John giving Oliver a look and Oliver hiding back a smile underneath that green hood at his wife voicing her appreciation of his body.

Minutes had passed and the team was fighting off goons left and right while Felicity was multi-tasking watching her team and watching her little boy who has walked over to that little salmon ladder Oliver had gotten for him. Oliver was getting at it with the drug lord when Felicity heard a loud noise in the bunker and the sound of Tommy giggling to himself. She looked over at her monitor and couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Tommy had managed to climb over the safety gate, walked to the salmon ladder, not his salmon ladder but his father’s salmon ladder and was trying to climb up the sides of it to reach the bar. Felicity jumped up out of her chair and started heading his way. “Tommy, no! What are you doing? How did you even?” She exclaimed as she ran up to the salmon ladder and grabbed her little boy.

Oliver shouted through the comms, his voice strained while trying to fight, “Fel- Overwatch, what happened?”

Felicity, still in disbelief, took a moment to respond. She shook her head and raised her voice, “YOUR SON JUST TRIED TO USE THE SALMON LADDER. YOUR SALMON LADDER. YOUR GIANT ADULT-SIZED SALMON LADDER THAT’S TEN FEET OF THE GROUND. I SWEAR TO GOD OLIVER JONAS QUEEN WHEN YOU GET BACK, WE ARE HAVING A DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS.”

Oliver tried to get a word in, “I-.”

Felicity deepened her voice. “Felicity, he’s a natural at this. Felicity, we need to nurture his talents.” Felicity had finished mocking her husband with his own words on the matter. “We’ll talk when you get back, Green Arrow.” and then turned off her comms and took Tommy in her arms.

“Come here, my little ninja. You almost gave Mommy a scare, didn’t you?” Felicity said while jumping Tommy up and down.

\----------

  
Later that night, the rest of the team awkwardly left Oliver and Felicity to be alone and talk. John took Tommy for the night and would drop him off back at their place in the morning. Oliver slept on the couch for a whole week until Felicity forgave him. And then deleted Cisco’s number off his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments are much appreciated.


End file.
